


Hot For Teacher.

by pseudofoucault333



Series: ROK Standalones [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Come Eating, Crush at First Sight, Derek affects Stiles' GPA, Desk Sex, First Kiss, Gay Derek, Gay Stiles, Hand Jobs, Horny Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Minor Jennifer Blake/Kali, Minor Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Mutual Pining, Nipple Licking, Nipple Piercings, Sexual Fantasy, Stiles Has a Crush, Stiles comes clean, Stiles-centric, Teacher Derek, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Derek, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudofoucault333/pseuds/pseudofoucault333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles knew he was a goner from the moment he had his first class with Mr. Hale but never had he imagined in his wildest dreams that the feelings would be mutual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot For Teacher.

**Title:** Hot For Teacher.  
**Author:** lovin_torture // Pseudofoucault333  
**Fandom:** Teen Wolf  
**Pairing/character:** Stiles Stilinski/Derek Hale  
**Rating:** E  
**Prompt & Prompter:** Naemi -Teen Wolf, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, student!Stiles walks in on teacher!Derek, and instead of doing the smart thing, he has to do the naughty thing of course.  
**Kink:** Sex on, against, or under furniture  
**Notes/Warnings:** No matter how hard I try I just can't do Stiles/Derek fucking hard without there being consent or without it not being a one off...I just can't physically do it!! I don't know if this is what the prompter had in mind but I tried :/ I don't own or hold any claim to the characters etc all © the devil that is Jeff Davis and title © Van Halen. There's been no betaing so if there's any mistakes it was my own fault :) 

Stiles had always been the kind of kid who was well-known for taking obsessively well documented notes no matter the class and no matter how much he liked or hated the teacher. He was probably the only one in Harris’ class who could write better note than Harris even if he did end up in detention because Harris was still Harris after all. The other teachers didn’t really have a problem with him, he kept to himself and was usually the one second to Lydia Martin as the highest in each class, his work used as an example every time and his number handed out to tutor other students who were falling behind. Though in those cases they’d just photocopy his notes and never see him again. 

But there was one class that he could never concentrate in no matter how hard he tried, though that had never been the case in the beginning. It had happened around the time their old English Teacher Ms Blake decided to take a sabbatical though made it no secret to the students that she was really running away to join her girlfriend Kali the stripper in Mexico which had seen her sacked on the spot.

The few weeks after that had been filled with temps following lesson plans and playing movie adaptions of books they were studying in the hopes of wasting some time; it was actually surprising how many different adaptations there were of Romeo and Juliet especially if you counted the foreign films. Stiles hadn’t really minded; it had given him a chance to use it as a free period and sleep or catch up on the rudimentary chemistry work that Harris was making him do even if it was an embarrassment to them both since Stiles knew it and hated being humiliated to that degree.

Yet when he walked in to English on Monday morning, hoping against hope that they were watching another movie so he could work on a history essay he was surprised to find instead of one of the other teachers who had been made to supervise through their free period an unknown teacher was leaning against his desk at the front of the class watching everyone come in.

Everything inside Stiles seemed to screech to a halt at the sight of this man and his plans for history catch up were quickly ignored as he sunk into his seat third from the front and watched the perfect specimen of manhood close the door behind Danny and turn to look at the class.

“As you all can probably tell I’m not your regular teacher or one of the temps you’ve been having as a filler for the past who knows how long. But I am your newly assigned English Teacher, Mr Hale and I’m going to be setting you guys back on the path that you were being strayed from so your GPAs don’t suffer before the SATs. But before we get down to it let’s take the roll…” The man said, picking up the paper list of everyone who should be in the room and beginning to call out their names.

Stiles let his gaze waver over the man, tapping the end of his pen against his lower lips as his nerves got the best of him. He was perfect; muscular strong arms straining against the material of the plaid shirt he was wearing through the material of the singlet he was wearing underneath seemed to be clinging to every one of his abs and his slender waist. His stone washed jeans were baggy and ripped at the knee exposing more tanned skin that made Stiles want more than he ever had before in his life. His chin, perfect cheekbones and around his lips were covered in stubble that insinuated how plump his Cupid ’s bow lips were and when they parted in a bright smile at something one of the other students had said it was like magic.

“Stilinski, Stiles?”

Stiles looked up at his name coming from the hot teacher’s lips and reluctantly raised his hand to avoid his mouth running away with itself about how hot he was. He felt Mr Hale’s gaze linger on him a minute longer than it had with anyone else, before he moved on to Malia, Jackson and then Kira who began to babble excessively under his gaze.

“Right well, I’m sure over time I’ll be able to match your names to faces but for the time being let’s keep with the seating plan and get started on Jane Eyre.” Mr Hale smiled, picking up a pile of copies of the book and moving to distribute them at the front to be handed back.

From that day Stiles knew he was a goner, there was no way in hell he’d be able to concentrate on whatever Mr. Hale was teaching him. For the first week he settled on copying Lydia’s notes but she got snarky after Aiden dumped her and refused to let him, Scott offered but his were filled with ‘Scott 4 Kira’ doodles everywhere that it was hard to decipher what little he had written about Jane Eyre. Allison began to give him hers but when she realised the reason he couldn’t focus was because of his crush she cut him off and told him to get a grip.

And he tried, really he did. He tried keeping his gaze on his paper and his book but it didn’t help that Mr. Hale walked around the room while he was teaching and he’d feel the teacher’s gaze lingering on him like it had on the first day. He tried sitting at the very back in the hopes that would stop but it only made things worse as Mr Hale reprimanded him for switching with Erica and made them switch back. He tried to just make his own notes before each class during study period but his mind kept drifting to what he wanted Mr. Hale to do to him on every desk, against every wall and hard into his own bed. 

In the end he knew it effected his work to the point that when essay assignments were being handed in he knew he’d bombed. He groaned into his hands at lunch while Scott assured him he’d probably done better than he had but given that Stiles had helped Scott to at least get a B that wasn’t helping. The rest of the week he dreaded that low mark until Friday came along with the handing back of the essays and Stiles sunk low into his seat out of shame.

Mr. Hale still seemed to look at him every so often while he was talking about the important themes in British Classic fiction and how it differentiated from the American classics around the same era which they were going to be reading next. Yet at the moment Stiles would have gladly read something by Edgar Allan Poe instead of prolong the torture any longer, which given he hated any kind of poetry was saying something.

“Ok and time to hand your essays back. If I asked you to see me please wait behind.” Mr Hale said after setting his whiteboard marker pen down and reaching for the pile of Essays on his desk that he split according to each row.

Stiles flinched once Isaac handed his and Erica’s back to him, though handed Erica’s back quickly leaving him staring at his own front page. There in red ink was a B- which had him groaning into his hands, he hadn’t had one of those since he got pneumonia after dragging Scott out into the woods to drink but his dad had still made him do his school work as punishment. But what made it even worse were four dreaded red words sitting at the top of the page: _‘See me after class._ ’

The bell rang and everyone who had passed or managed to continue their steady grade point average just shoved the essay into their books and left in a sea of noise. Stiles stayed seated, watching Erica, Kira and Malia go up to Mr. Hale’s desk to discuss their essays as though their weaknesses in the subject were well known and they had long since accepted it. But the way Erica’s gaze rested on Stiles from the doorway once Mr. Hale moved on to Malia and the smirk on her lips made it clear she couldn’t wait to spread his failure around school, perfect.

After texting Scott who was asking why he wasn’t meeting him out front, he shoved his phone in his pocket and reluctantly got up with his bag over his shoulder and essay in his hand after Kira left with some remedial work for extra credit. The atmosphere in the room seemed to get heavy between them as he approached Mr Hale who was leaning against his desk watching Stiles approaching the front.

“So, Stiles…I’ve heard from the teachers you’ve got the second highest GPA in your class…but your essay seems to suggest there might be a problem here.” Mr. Hale said, taking the essay from Stiles to familiarise himself with the content and comments he’d made.

“I’m not exactly good at comparing and contrasting about subjects without going on a tangent…it happens.” Stiles said, burying his hands into his hoodie pockets as his gaze moved to the floor.

“Not true either…I’ve seen some of the work you did for Ms. Blake and some of the make up essays you did for the temps while there was that filler. So what is it Stiles? Why is it so hard for you? I mean I gave you enough time like I did everyone else in the class…” Mr Hale frowned, crossing his arms over his chest causing his pecs to bulge and Stiles to swallow as he looked down again.

“I don’t know what to tell you Mr. Hale. I always have one slip up a year…the subject is interchangeable as is the assignment. It just happened to be English and this essay this year.” Stiles sighed, praying that the teacher would drop it so he could go home to masturbate over the thought of a shirtless Mr. Hale looming over him with pierced nipples.

“Hmm….ok. Well just this once, but make sure to come and see if you think of a way we might be able to resolve this.” Mr. Hale sighed, handing the essay back and watching Stiles nod as his fingers clenched around the essay.

“Of course, may I go now?” 

“Sure, have a good weekend Stiles.” Mr Hale said, moving to gather some things together from his desk, while Stiles backtracked towards the door watching the way his teacher’s ass looked way too perfect in his jeans. He shoved his fist into his mouth to stop the moan that wanted to make itself known and quickly ran down the corridor to his locker, the sooner he got home the sooner he could get off to all those thoughts running through his dirty mind. 

Unfortunately despite their talk Stiles’ next essay comparing and contrasting two American classics seemed to come to a similarly bad result that had Stiles called behind and Mr Hale looking more than a little concerned. He asked like every other teacher if there was something wrong at home or if he just needed a bit more support both which Stiles quickly deterred him from and walked out even as Mr. Hale called to his back that they weren’t finished.

Then came the final essay before his SATs, differentiating the themes in one American Classic and one British classic and the reasoning according to plot as to why that might be. It seemed simple enough and unlike before Stiles actually made the effort instead of rushing it off the night before like he would have previously done. But it seemed to make no difference, every thought of Mr. Hale seemed to deteriorate his concentration and leave him searching porn sites with his pants around his ankles and his hand pumping his cock. 

It seemed to be the last straw for Mr Hale shy of calling his dad in for a parent teacher conference which would be awkward for so many reasons. Because no matter how you try there’s no less than creepy way to explain you can’t write English essays because you associate the subject with the teacher you’re crushing on. So stiles reluctantly let himself be pulled behind after class after the last essay was given back, waiting until they were alone before getting up himself.

“You wanted to see me Mr. Hale.” He said softly, handing him the essay and rubbing the back of his neck uneasily.

“Yes Stiles, why don’t you sit down a minute?” Mr Hale asked, gesturing to one of the seats at the front as he leaned back against the desk.

Stiles frowned but did as was asked, watching Mr Hale biting his lower lip as he reread Stiles’ essay before setting it on the desk beside him.

“So here we are again. Third time and no improvement from your B- in my class while every other class you seemed to be doing well. Usually at a time like this I’d be calling your parents or guardian and asking them what’s going on…but instead I’ve come up with a solution until SATs.” Mr Hale said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“And what’s that?” Stiles asked, his mind drifting to thoughts of pornos that he had watched of similar scenes that he knew had long since warped his judgement. 

“We come up with a study plan for after school; five days a week in the library with make up and practice tests until the week of the SATs. Just to make sure you’re prepared enough to reach your full potential then at least I can say I tried everything.” Mr. Hale said.

“I couldn’t ask you to do that Mr. Hale. I mean it’s my fault that my grades are low you shouldn’t worry about it.” Stiles said, even though the thought of being around him after school five days a week was appealing he knew it was for entirely the wrong reasons. 

“I’m your teacher stiles, it’s my job to worry about it. And despite these marks I know you’re a bright student that will go far. You just need someone to believe in you that’s all…so what do you say?” Mr Hale asked, raising an eyebrow that Stiles knew shouldn’t look as attractive as it did.

“OK if you insist…” Stiles said, hoping and praying deep in his gut that he knew what he was doing.

The weeks until SATs seemed to pass by with the rest of his classes nothing he needed to worry about, he was even doing well with Harris’ class though he was still in detention for nothing every day but Mr Hale’s after school study quickly put an end to that. It was easy to listen to Mr Hale and do the make up and practise tests, to hear him talking so passionately about the Brontes and Hemingway when before he had just been fixated on how attractive the teacher looked. Not that he forgot about that fact but it still made it easier to ease his libido a little from when it was going haywire before.

That all changed the last week before SATs, he was late from Chemistry for the after school study session and after a stop at his locker he went to Mr. Hale’s classroom like always so he could lock up before they left for the library. But when he opened the door to the classroom it was to the sight of Mr Hale sat at his desk with his hand down his jeans, plaid shirt over the back of his chair with his back arching and his head leaning back and eyes closed.

Stiles paused at the sight not wanting to disturb it, wanting to remember it so he could jerk off to it that night let alone for the rest of the his life. A groan echoed around the otherwise empty room and Stiles quietly closed the classroom door behind him, setting his bag aside. He found himself transfixed by the sight as he walked down the rows of desk towards the front, the urge to say something died in his throat knowing it was going to destroy whatever was happening before him but the sound of one word coming from the man’s lips nearly made him fall over.

_“Stiles!”_

He swallowed, his mouth dry as he watched Mr. Hale’s hips jerking against his hand as his free hand slid under his singlet, pulling it up to reveal the perfection of his chest that Stiles wanted to follow with his tongue. He continued moving towards the desk, hearing the cursing and groaning from Mr. Hale’s lips until he was soon stood at the other side of the desk.

He soon made his way behind the desk to where Mr Hale was sat his hand jerking erratically as he tried to chase his orgasm, licking his lips as he moved closer and slid his hand around the teacher’s length to pick up the pace. He watched Mr. Hale’s body jerk and felt dilated multi-coloured eyes watching him a loud groan echoing around the room at the next touch.

“Oh fuck…oh _fuck_ Stiles!”

“Yeah….you like that Mr. Hale?” he murmured against the man’s neck, his back arching as the teenager’s blunt nails scraped against his cock in time with each pull of his cock. 

The teacher mouthed soundless words replaced by actual noises at the feel of Stiles’ teeth nipping at his neck. More curses, more groan, and then came what Stiles had been waiting for as much as Mr. Hale.

“I’m close….I’m so close…”

“And you’re gonna come for me…make so much noise that it’ll echo around the school.” Stiles murmured into his skin feeling Mr. Hale nodding willingly as they both picked up the pace before he heard a loud groan along with come covering stiles’ hand in spurts that made stiles want to get down on his knees and beg to taste it.

Mr. Hale collapsed back into his chair as he pulled wet wipes out his jeans pocket and offered one to stiles before using one on his own hand and dick. Stiles ignored the wet wipe and settled for licking the come off his skin before wiping it clean.

He felt Mr. Hale staring up at him as though expecting Stiles to say something about what he’d just witnessed. Asking why his name had been on the teacher’s lips the whole time he was jerking off, not to mention why he was jerking off in an empty classroom after school in the first place when he knew that Stiles was due to walk in. But none of that seemed to matter to Stiles who pointedly rested a hand on the elder man’s hand to stop him from zipping his jeans.

“Never outside my wildest dreams did I think I’d ever get to see you looking so much hotter…” Stiles murmured, watching his teacher look down at their hands and lick his lips as his gaze moved back to stiles’ face.

“Well that makes two of us.” Mr. Hale said hoarsely, swallowing as his gaze lingered over Stiles’ lips like he was waiting for permission. Like there was so much more that he wanted to do with and to stiles but would only act on if he knew that Stiles wanted to same.

“You know the whole reason my GPA has been going haywire is because of you. Because every time I’m in this classroom all I can think about is sucking you off and you fucking me in the ass until I can’t walk straight. It’s why I can’t concentrate…why my essays suck and why I’ve been letting you go ahead with this unneeded after schools studying so that I could be closer to you…” Stiles said conversely as he guided Mr. Hale’s chair back from the desk and straddled his lap.

Mr. Hale’s body jerked at the friction of Stiles’ jeans against his bare skin and sensitive cock but he didn’t say anything to try and deter him, leaning his head back so his gaze was on the ceiling and his neck bared under Stiles’ gaze.

“…but the thing is the more time I’ve spent with you the more I know that I want this. I want you to strip me naked and fuck me over your desk. I want you to use my mouth like your own personal fuck toy. I want everything I can get out of you, because whatever this is between us it’s not going to go away.” Stiles said, pressing a soft kiss to his teacher’s Adam’s apple and feeling it shake under his lips as his teacher swallowed.

For a while they just stayed there like that, neither of them moving and their hands still rested over his bare cock which seemed to be getting gradually erect again at the feel of stiles above him. But Mr. Hale didn’t say anything, with his gaze still on the ceiling as though trying to ground himself in the situation that they found themselves in. But after a while Stiles began to wonder if he was pushing things and rested his free hand on his teacher’s cheek guiding his gaze to lock with his.

“Look if I’ve just said too much and made you uncomfortable just tell me to go and I’ll leave no questions asked. We can pretend this never happened.” Stiles said softly, though felt Mr. Hale’s gaze lingering on his lips.

“No…just Kiss me…” the elder man murmured, seeming to completely ignore whatever Stiles had just said like he has just been building up to it.

“If I kiss you I won’t stop…” Stiles said in warning as his thumb brushed against his teacher’s jaw.

“Do it. I’m already going to hell any way might as well enjoy the ride while I can.” Mr. Hale said softly, a crooked grin on his lips as he met Stiles’ gaze to assure him he was serious.

“Can I at least know your real name first?” Stiles asked, resting his forehead against the teacher’s as he bit his lower lip uneasily.

“Just call me Derek.” Derek breathed, tilting his head a little before resting his free hand on the back of Stiles’ neck and guiding his lips the rest of the way.

The kiss was explosive, causing every nerve in Stiles’ body to light up as his lips parted to the curious tongue prying them apart. The feel of the calloused skin of Derek’s palm grazing the back of his neck reassuring him without a shadow of a doubt that he was really kissing him and not some made up version he’d daydreamed of. His stubble scrapped against Stiles’ sensitive cheeks but it was a good hurt that had him leaning into it even more, as his hand moved from Derek’s cheek to graze under his singlet, against the warm perfectly sculpted abs he’d wanted to touch from the moment he first saw him. Derek’s tongue fought and slid against his own as he moaned at the taste of him filling his mouth, nothing like the come he’d tasted before but just as addictive.

The kiss stopped with Stiles panting for air as Derek smiled at him and slid everything off the surface of his desk in two movements so the floor was covered in clutter before resting his hands on Stiles’ hips and guiding his body so it was draped over the desk. For a moment he took in the sight like he was sure it was something he might not get to see again before pulling his singlet over his head and pushing himself out his chair so his boxers and jeans were pooled around his feet.

Stiles laid there, breathlessly watching him and letting his gaze waver over Derek’s abs and chest, at the sight of the piercing in one nipple but not to the other and the chest hair dusted over those perfect pecs as Derek kicked the chair and his shoes aside. He slid himself between Stiles’ parted legs and rested his hands either side of Stiles’ head as he leaned over to kiss him again deeply.

Stiles’ body jerked at the feeling of him so close and yet so far away, his hands raking haphazardly through the other man’s hair as he sucked at his lower lip. His hips jerked up from the desk desperately searching for friction causing Derek to hush him and murmur wordless reassurance, before his hands caught the hem of his shirt and began to guide it up Stiles’ body. 

Derek’s gaze was transfixed at the sight of the teenager, at the muscular pale torso hidden under all those baggy graphic t-shirts and hoodies. At the trail of hair from his bellybutton to the waist band of his skinny jeans and the way his nipples pebbled at the cold air they were exposed to, how his body seemed to be a buzz with constant energy. Derek’s mouth brushed against Stiles’ Collar bone in an attempt to ease him causing Stiles’s back to bow against the desk as though attempting to help him remove the piece of clothing off his skin and maintain the touch at the same time.

Derek’s tongue traced the path of Stiles’ collarbone, smiling against the teenager’s skin at the whimper of longing that slipped from between his lips at the teasing. His mouth detoured down over Stiles’ chest, leaving a shining trail of spit over his skin as his attention moved to Stiles’ nipples, catching the bud between his teeth and sucking it greedily in his mouth. Stiles let out an indecipherable sound as his head banged back against the desk and his arms dangled over the edge seeking for something to grab on to.

“You taste so good Stiles...” Derek murmured around his nipple causing Stiles to groan and arch his body off the table again this time in a vain attempt to try and gain some friction between them. He smiled down at the teenager as he caught the other nipple between thumb and index finger nail taunting and teasing it as Stiles whined.

“Please Derek….please just fuck me…” Stiles murmured, one of his arms moved from over the desk to rest on the back of Derek’s neck. 

“You can definitely count on that….” Derek grinned, his attention distracted from what he was doing at he let his mouth be guided back to Stiles’ hungrily. Stiles’ mouth opened pliantly against his own lips, letting him lick inside and suck his lips raw, like it was nothing he wasn’t used to.

“Let’s get this off shall we?” Derek murmured, tugging pointedly at Stiles’ shirt once he stopped kissing the boy and watched Stiles push himself upright on the desk so he was leaning on shaking arm. Stiles pulled the shirt off over his head and tossed it aside, though bit and sucked at his bottom lip out of nerves at being the centre of someone’s attention.

“You are so hot…” Derek murmured into the side of his neck, letting his fingertips graze up and down Stiles’ sides in an attempt to distract him.

“Says the Greek god stood in front of me trying to leave a rather pointed hickey where everyone could see.” Stiles groaned, his body immediately reacting to Derek’s mouth around his pulse spot and his body jerking upright at the feel of Derek’s fingers following the trail over his hips inside his jeans and boxers.

“I’ll keep saying it and leaving more until you actually believe it…” Derek murmured, nipping pointedly at his throat as his fingertips followed the v of Stiles’ hips into the direction of his cock, brushing the teenager’s length with teasing touches until Stiles was practically panting against his shoulder.

“I’ll believe…god I’ll believe in Santa claus and whatever you say if you’ll just take my pants off.” Stiles whined, into Derek’s bare skin.

“Santa Claus? Really?” Derek grinned, his fingertips grazing Stiles’ navel before unbuttoning his jeans and belt and sliding them down his long legs and tossing them with his boxers and shoes to one side.

Stiles’ fingers grazed against Derek’s bare hips as Derek returned to his place between Stiles’ legs, the feel of Derek’s hard cock grazing his own his legs curled around Derek’s waist bringing him closer. Derek nipped teasingly at his neck as he guided stiles so he was laid back on the desk and leaned over him to kiss him again, Stiles’ blunt nails digging into the skin of his back as they traced the warm muscle.

“Give me just a minute…I need to grab something…” Derek murmured against Stiles’ lips soothingly as he pushed himself upright despite Stiles’ moan of objection and the way Stiles’ legs remained curled around his waist defiantly and moved to open the top drawer of his desk.

It was the drawer where he usually kept the phones of students not paying attention in class, white board markers so other teachers wouldn’t steal without asking and the marking for other classes. But it was also the drawer that held the condom and packet of lube he’d moved from his bag one day when one of the teachers told him some kids would snoop in your bags when you were out the room. It hadn’t been intentional for him to bring them in the first place, but they had still been in a pair of jeans from a night out and he’d dressed in a hurry only realising before his first class of the day walked in. But needless to say he was glad they were there now.

He set the lube and the condom on the desk by Stiles’ hip and watched the teenager out the corner of his eye smirk knowingly as Derek shut the drawer before mouthing at Stiles’ collarbone tauntingly. His free hand slid down between his and Stiles’ bodies, brushing against Stiles’ cock and balls along the way, until his fingers grazed the rim of Stiles’ hole causing him to whimper.

“So eager…” Derek groaned against Stiles’ skin; tracing Stiles' rim to make sure he was sure before he did anything else. If the way his body arched and his head tilted back against the desk was any indication he was ready to beg for it.

Reluctantly Derek moved his hand from Stiles’ hole and grabbed the lube from the desk, making quick work of tearing it open with his teeth before coating his fingers with it. He made sure to massage it into his skin so he was sure it was warm enough before grazing teasing touches back over Stiles’ body as he retraced the path to Stiles’ hole. This time he managed to untangle Stiles’ legs from his waist so they were laid open before him on the desk.

He sucked a bruise to Stiles’ thigh, the teenager letting out a shaky breath at the sensation, before tracing Stiles’ rim again with his index finger. Once he was sure his muscles were relaxed enough he met Stiles’ hooded gaze to make sure he was sure, waiting for the enthusiastic nod, before slowly easing his finger inside.

Stiles let out a loud moan at the feeling, his arms which had been draped over the edge of the desk were now bent either side of his head as his fingers clenched around the edge for purchase. His hips moved in jerked motions Derek wasn’t sure he could control. He didn’t stop until Derek rested his free hand on them to still them and leave another bruise on his inner thigh this time to sooth him. 

“You’re doing so good for me Stiles…So good…” Derek murmured, biting into the skin of his thigh as he guided his finger out slowly to add a bit more lube. Only then did he slide both index and middle finger inside, watching Stiles bite his lower lip hard like the added finger was hurting.

“I know…it’s ok…It’ll be worth it I promise...” Derek cooed softly, brushing his free hand over Stiles’ hips again to make sure they didn’t move before parting his fingers. 

He heard Stiles let out a whimper and leaned forward to meet Stiles’ gaze; his bottom lip was cherry red at biting it so hard and his grip on the desk was causing his fingers to turn white. He brushed a reassuring touch to Stiles’ side causing him to meet Derek’s gaze and jerk his hips pointedly.

“We’re almost there…just trust me…” Derek said, pressing a kiss over his nipple as he repositioned his fingers and parted them again to make sure to take Stiles’ mind from the pain.

“Oh god….I’ll trust you if you promise to fuck the living day lights of me when this is OVER….oh fuck…kiss me…” Stiles whimpered, Derek slowly and carefully pulling his fingers out before leaning over Stiles’ body to kiss him again, soothing his raw lower lip with his tongue.

“When I’m done, not only will I fuck the daylights out of you…but your moans and begging for more will fill this classroom.” Derek reassured him, resting his forehead against Stiles’ pressing a chaste kiss to his lips before pulling back to add more of the lube.

He pinned Stiles’ hips down once all three fingers were coated before slowly sliding them all in, watching Stiles’ body freeze at the sensation and his grip on the desk tighten. Derek waited once they were all in for Stiles to adjust and his gaze to seek out his own in reassurance before he continued. Again Stiles’ bottom lip was in a death grip between his teeth but he still nodded reassuringly, a shudder running down his body when Derek’s middle finger grazed his prostate.

“Oh god…right there…” Stiles panted, his eyes closed in absolutely bliss at the sensation, causing Derek to smile as he let his finger graze it again. “Um…oh _god_ …”

After parting all three fingers as much as was possible and watching Stiles writhing at the sensation of his prostate being teased, Derek pulled them out and grabbed the condom. He felt Stiles watching him in anticipation, as he tore the foil open and rolled it up his cock, before climbing up on to the desk and resting his hands on both of Stiles’ hips. He then brushed the head of his cock against Stiles’ entrance as he met the boy’s gaze and knew he was on the edge of begging, just like he’d known he would.

Derek kissed him deeply as he edged his length inside him and felt Stiles let out deep moans into his mouth, his back arching so their bodies were brushing against each other with Stiles’ Cock trapped between their stomachs. Stiles’ legs immediately curled back around his waist once Derek bottomed out to keep him as close as possible and revel in the feeling of being so completely full. Derek eased Stiles’ hands from the edge of the desk, kissing them softly to bring the circulation back into them, before rolling his hips. 

The movement immediately had an effect on Stiles who let out a long moan and had his eyes rolling back into his head in pleasure, his fingers gripping tightly on Derek’s back like he never wanted him to let go, a spark of arousal coursing through his body at the feeling of his cock grazing against their bodies with each movement. Derek sucked another bruise into Stiles’ shoulder his hips rolled again before gradually picking up the rhythm so his cock was practically hitting Stiles’ prostate every single time.

“Oh god oh fuck…. _harder_ …” Stiles panted, tilting his head back against the desk which was rattling with each movement until Derek’s attention moved to the column of untainted skin. The elder man’s teeth nipping and sucking with each thrust causing Stiles to groan and cry out for him to go faster and harder against his collarbone.

The harder and deeper the thrusts it didn’t take long for Stiles to feel the building sensation in the pit of his stomach, his head turning desperately to catch a kiss from Derek who eagerly complied, his fingers curling over the edge of the desk either side of Stiles’ head for leverage. Derek groaned breathlessly against Stiles’ mouth as he finally came, his hips still jerking so Stiles could get the friction he needed for his own release. He felt one of Stiles’ hands leaving his back and sliding between their bodies to encircle his own cock, bearing his bruised neck as between his own hand and Derek’s stomach he finally came.

Derek stopped moving, just laying above Stiles with his hands either side of the teenager’s head to make sure he didn’t crush him as he rested his forehead against his own; just watching Stiles’ eyelashes flickered in the aftermath and kissed his lips softly. 

He knew it probably wasn’t going to be comfortable for him to come around with a cock still buried inside him but he waited until his eyes were opened and his lips kissing back before slowly pushing himself upright. Derek eased his length gently out of Stiles and heard him hiss at the burn left behind, turning his back on him as he removed the condom and tossed it with the wrapper from that and the lube into the wrappings of his lunch from the floor to throw away on the way out.

Yet as he was moving to go and grab his clothes to start getting dressed he heard Stiles mumur, “Derek?” 

“Yeah Stiles?” Derek asked, putting the bundle of rubbish on to the desk as he moved towards Stiles to pull him steadily to his feet.

“What does this mean?” Stiles asked, hissing through gritted teeth once he was on his feet and leaning naked against the edge of the desk; his hands clinging to Derek’s forearms for leverage.

“It means….I’m writing my resignation letter and sending it to the principal before starting to look for another job.” Derek sighed, pressing a kiss to Stiles’ forehead.

“What? Why?” Stiles asked, wide-eyed, tightening his grip on Derek’s arms to make sure he didn’t walk away and avoid the conversation.

“I can’t teach here if we’re still going to see each other…which believe me I really want. But if anyone finds out before I throw in the towel myself I won’t be able to teach anymore.” Derek said soothingly. True to some degree he loved teaching and had thought that being back at his old school would make it easy to settle into the career, but with Stiles around every day there was no way he’d be able to concentrate without worrying about getting sacked. 

“I want to keep seeing you too but not at the risk of your own job. I mean if you quit then when will we see each other?” Stiles asked, easing himself away from the desk as he let go of Derek to pick up his clothes.

“We’ll find a way if you want this I mean. If you don’t it’ll definitely mean I need to leave.” Derek sighed, beginning to gather his own clothes pausing to shove his come soaked boxers into his bag before pulling on his jeans.

“I told you I want this…I’ve wanted this from the first moment I saw you and I still want it now. What I said before still stands, this thing between us isn’t going to go away even if you do quit,” Stiles said determinedly, pulling on his boxers and jeans even as his body language screamed of the pain left behind.

“I feel exactly the same. Now let’s get cleaned up and we can work out what we’re going to do next at mine.” Derek said, pulling his undershirt over his head and sliding his arms into his plaid shirt as his feet slid into his shoes.

Stiles continued to get dressed slowly while Derek cleaned up the mess from his desk after wiping it down so everything was in its place except his own personal things which were shoved into his bag along with their trash. He piled that night’s marking in the middle of the desk for which ever Temp was going to take over for him with the room’s key on top and let Stiles distract him with a couple of kisses before being led to where he’d left his school bag, Stiles’ fingers laced with his own.

He let Stiles fill the silence as he walked out his classroom for the last time, taking a glance over his shoulder at the open doorway as a smile spread over his face. With Stiles in his life, no matter how other people may see their relationship, he knew he could do anything he wanted.

_Fin._


End file.
